Videoconferencing systems have continued to increase in popularity due to their ever-expanding ability to provide rich interaction among participants who are geographically situated. Among the features that provide this rich interaction are high definition video, high quality audio, multipoint/multi-participant calls, and the ability to integrate additional content, such as presentation date, shared files, shared media content, etc. One problem with this ever-expanding capability set is the corresponding complexity needed to set up and use such a wide array of features. Additionally, the complexity of the network environments in which videoconferencing systems are typically used requires a veritable plethora of settings for such things as call routing, firewall traversal, etc.
Typically, users of videoconferencing systems use remote controls to operate and control the systems. Traditionally, for example, videoconferencing devices have been controlled by RF or infrared remotes similar to those used to control televisions or other A/V devices. In addition, control panels, tablet input devices, keypads, or web interfaces can be used to operate and control the systems. When using a hand held remote, a user aims the remote at the videoconferencing system and navigates through numerous selections and menus of a user interface to operate and control the system. Tablet input devices and keyboards typically must be appropriately connected to the videoconferencing system, and proper connection may be difficult for users. For videoconferences, users may also wish to set up a document camera or a computer with annotation tools for the user to be able to add writing and annotations to the videoconference. Unfortunately, document cameras and computers with annotation tools may be difficult to set up and use with videoconferencing systems.
One prior art videoconferencing system known in the art is the 3000iPower available from Polycom, Inc. The 3000iPower includes a Polycom iPower 9800 and a Rear Projection SMART Board™ 3000i interactive whiteboard from SMART Technologies, Inc. The iPower 9800 has a PC-based design so that it essentially operates as a computer. The 3000iPower allows computer images to be projected and viewed within a videoconference call, and the 3000iPower offers touch screen controls that provide access to conference applications. A user can use a pen from a pen tray of the 3000iPower and make notes on a whiteboard or highlight important information.
The ever-expanding number of features and settings of videoconferencing systems, particularly those used in enterprise environments, has required the addition of complex menu structures that are accessed using these remotes and displayed on the conferencing display. Problems with such interfaces include the inherent complexity, in that users who may not be familiar with all of the features or settings may find it difficult to find the particular features or settings they need to interact with to establish or control a conference in which they are participating. Additionally, while participating in a conference, accessing such features tends to obscure the display of the other conference participants, which detracts from the life-like interaction that is so beneficial an aspect of videoconferencing. Improvements to these interfaces are thus desirable.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.